The Return of Helen and Hyde
by elven-emma
Summary: The 21st Century has arrived and Helen Hardings has heard of a new Hyde. She cannot help but meet this new reincarnation or her old friend.


The Return of Helen and Hyde

Helen stared down at the dark London streets below. It could take her days to find him, London wasn't exactly a small place. Neon signs, traffic lights, bright shop windows, lamps that sent huge beams of light in to the sky, even at night London was a bright place. Helen glanced upwards unable to see a single star. She missed the old days when even in London there were plenty of star signs to be spotted.

Helen moved on to another part of the city. Every so often she would stop at hearing a scream or shriek though it often came from overly drunk skinny girls, adjusting their skirts.

Eventually Helen came down from the building tops and walked the streets if only for a change of scene. The streets were filled with people being emptied from bars and out on to the streets only to move on to the one next door. Helen moved her search to the back alleyways to get away from the irritating loud shouts from men who couldn't hold their drink.

She had been searching for hours but she would search all night if she had to but luckily there was no need.

She had stopped at the end of one alley. Beyond it were the busy streets still home to the crowds of people searching for more drink or possibly someone they could invite home for the night. Funny how alcohol made people so primal, it made them hunt for food (often kebabs), or a mate. A couple had strayed from the crowds and began walking towards her.

Helen was about to move on but she stopped as soon as she saw the man's face. It was him, the one she had been looking for. She didn't approach him but stayed standing there to observe him. The man was tall and wore a fine black suit. His features seemed sharpened and his hair was black, his eyes were even blacker. He held the hand of a young woman with short spiked hair in a small pink top and a mini skirt. The man walked a small way ahead of her as if to lead her in to the alley.

"Where are you taking me?" laughed the young girl seeming to take delight in the man's behaviour.

He lead her past a couple of skips and swung his arm, the one held by the girl so that she was swung against the wall. The smile on her face faltered.

"What are you…?"

The man forced himself on to her and began to kiss her fiercely but was soon pushed away.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to…"

He tried again ignoring her but was once again pushed away.

"Look I didn't realise…"

"What?" he replied in a fierce manner, "You didn't think I was leading you here to play truth or dare did you? Although that would be fun" His tone suddenly changed. "Wanna play truth or dare?" he asked in a vaguely childish way. Helen noted his Irish accent she had expected him to be English.

The girl now looked worried, even frightened by the man in front of her, his hands on her shoulders holding her against the wall. "I like dare" he continued, he flashed his teeth at her, his face inches away from her.

"I think that's enough," came Helens voice, piercing the darkness. She began to walk towards the two. The man took a hand away so he could turn to face the woman walking towards him. She had long, light brown hair tied in a plait reaching half way down her back. Unlike the man's own her features were smooth and her skin was slightly pale.

"Unless you would be up for the idea of a threesome I don't really care what you think or what you have to say, okay?" The man grinned and looked back at his prey.

"Just let her go because I've been looking for you and I'm not going to wait to talk to you any longer." Helen folded her arms as if it was final.

"Look I don't care. Now, I'm going to get a shag out of this girl whether she wants it or not." The girl gave a small gasp and tears began rolling down her cheeks, her breathing became uneven as fear took her, "and whether you want it or not"

Helen huffed as if this was a mere annoyance. She had expected this behaviour but all the same it was tiring and she'd rather not say too much in front of a stranger.

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm sure you'd find me far more interesting than her, Mr Hyde" Hyde took his hands away from the girl and looked at Helen with a toothy grin. The girl took her chance, moving carefully at first but then breaking out in to a run to get away from the terrifying Hyde.

"So," began Hyde, "You know my name."

"I know a lot of things. I've been looking for you ever since I heard of you. I would've preferred to meet your other side but I thought you would be easier to find."

"Oh you don't want to speak to him, he's dull. I'm the interesting one." There was something about his voice that seemed a mix of charm and danger causing Helen to feel a mix of fear and intrigue.

Hyde began to walk slowly towards her. "Let's play a game," he stopped a few paces away from her. "I know, let's play kiss and run."

"As good as the kissing sounds I'd rather leave that bit out."

"So just run?"

"Why not?" Helen smiled at him and turned around; she might as well begin the game. But as she turned her eyes met the snarling face of Hyde roaring at her. She didn't even blink however, she had expected it.

"Think you can keep up with me?" asked Hyde his teeth still showing, his eyes hungry for the chase.

"I should ask you the same question." At that point Helen leapt in to the air and grabbing hold of a window ledge two stories up. Hyde's grin became even wider this chase was looking interesting, perhaps she would be more of a challenge than he had first thought.

* * *

ElvenEmma: Hey so this is a sequel to my LXG fanfiction I guess. I thought it would be interesting for my character to meet the new Jekyll and Hyde (or Jackman and Hyde) as this is based on the new BBC series "Jekyll" I should probably wait to see the rest of "Jekyll" before I write much more just so I can pick an apporpriate point in the time line. 


End file.
